


Fella with Hella Good Hair

by NarryEm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Facials, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good old smutty drabble with some hair pulling kink.  PWP, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fella with Hella Good Hair

**Author's Note:**

> title from Shake It Off by Taylor Swift.

“Really?’ Niall asks, dubious.

Harry’s cheeks flood with red and Niall wants to coo at how adorable he looks right now. “It’s just that I really liked it when you pull on my hair when I blow you and stuff so I thought we could try it.”

“Huh,” Niall breathes out. He never knew that his boyfriend had a kinky side like this. Granted, they only started dating at the start of the WWA tour but still. “Alrighty then.”

Niall doesn’t waste anytime kissing Harry. They are already naked so this was where this was headed anyway. He lets his hands roam freely on Harry’s soft skin, sometimes teasing the nipples and the inside of his thighs. Then, still feeling weird, he reaches up to tug at Harry’s curls.

The sound that leaves Harry’s lips is definitely sexy, and not at all pained. If anything, he sounds pretty turned on.

Smirking, Niall snakes the other hand down to grasp Harry’s half-hard prick. He presses his fingernail lightly into the slit and bites back a chuckle when it twitched hard in his grip. Harry shudders and his hips buck up greedily. Niall kisses him softly and just as he repeats the action, he yanks on Harry’s hair pretty hard.

“Ahh!” Harry gasps and again, he sounds like he’s enjoying this quite a bit.

"You really are liking this a lot," Niall comments.  He reaches around for the lube and squeezes out a liberal amount for himself and Harry.  He wraps his fingers around both their girth and strokes them fast and tight, just the way Harry likes it.  He doesn't let up on the hair pulling, and Harry is soon reduced to a mess.  His eyes are half-closed and clearly lost in the pleasure.  Niall tugs at his hair particularly sharply and Harry comes with a surprised little mewl.  He pretty much collapses onto the bed and lies there, chest rising and falling rapidly.  Niall doesn't mind finishing himself off.  He just scoots up the bed and jacks himself with his cock pointed at Harry's face.  Getting the hint, Harry brings his hand up to stroke Niall as he comes all over his face.  Whatever lands on Harry's lips, he licks it off in a languid way.

"That was new," Niall comments as they lie about in the bed afterwards.

"Mm hmm.  Wish I'd told you earlier," Harry mumbles, already nodding off.

"Any other kinks you'd like to try, Styles?' Niall smirks with a raised brow.

Harry's entire face goes tomato red and he buries his face in Niall's shoulder.  Huh.  Niall supposes he'll find out later one way or another.

 

 

 


End file.
